Chapter 6: We Set Sail
"If you possess the vessel Greek then lead us to it", Juan said. "Delighted", I replied with a smile. We were lead to the docks that was completely empty. They really had no ships?, just sad. I started to concentrate on the ship Poseidon let me used during my quest for Triton. "Where is this mighty vessel of a ship Greek, nothing is here", Juan said. "Just be patient", Katerina said. Then the massive cruise ship my father left for me started to come closer and the expressions on the Romans changed to amazement, but they wouldn't show it. "Impressed", I said. "Very", Katerina said. "Praetor wait!", a voice called out. "What is it Lucas", Juan said. It was the crazy buff dude from earlier Lucas. "I wish to join you for the honor of Rome", Lucas said. "You are the greatest blacksmith we cant afford to lose you", Juan replied. "Yes but I received a message from my father in my dreams. I must join you please allow me to go", Lucas said. "Very well, pack your things we sail in one hour", Juan said. We got on the ship early because we already had our items with us. Within a hour Juan, Katerina, Lucas, and several other Romans were on the ship. "Hey Silas here you go", Lucas said when he tossed me Stream Surge. It looked the same but when I flipped it and became a sword it was like brand new. "Whoa what did you do?", I asked. "I just gave it repairs and fused it with some imperia gold. Now your weapon is half celestial bronze and half imperial gold, stronger than both", he said. You can really tell the difference because you can see the gold and it shines gold in the light. "Thanks man", I said and he walked of to join the other Romans. I walked over to where my sister and Juan was because it seems they were discussing something important. Quintus popped up beside me and we went to join the two Romans. "So where are we going?", Quintus asked. "We need to head to Brazil", Juan said. "Why?", I asked. "There is a demigod their who might be able to help us", Katerina said. "How can he help", Quintus said. "He might know where the island Kui is", Juan said irritated. "What is Kui anyway?", I asked. "Its suppose to be the island where the first Cyclops in existence live", Katerina said. "The first?", I asked. "Yes the first Cyclops children of Uranus and Terra. But its said the island doesn't exist hence our dilemma", Juan said. "So what makes you think this guy knows where it is", Quintus asked. "Lets just say he know something's", Juan said. "Find lets go to Brazil", I responded. It would have taken a normal ship a long time to get to Brazil but not mine. It took us only a few hours thanks to my magical ship that I still haven't named. "Wow this place is very beautiful", Emiley said. "Lets split up", Juan said. "I will my soldiers and-" "No we will split up into two groups guys and girls. Your soldiers can stay and watch the ship", Miles said. "Spoken like a real child of Jupiter, fine then we will do it your way", Juan said. "Zeus, not Jupiter", Miles responded. "I'll stay with the Romans, I'm just a useless ghost", Quintus said. "You are never useless", Claudia responded. She tried to kiss him but only went through him. "We should search the nearest two parties. A child of Bacchus wouldn't resist a party, so ladies lets go", Katerina said. "Yeah a girls night out!", Emiley screamed. "Yeah guys night!", Clint yelled. Chapter 7: Girls Night! Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja